


Ready Player Two?

by MichaelMellsAsshole



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bondage, Bottom! Jeremy, Daddy Kink, Gaming, Help, Kinky, M/M, Probs trash, Top! Michael, Toys, my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsAsshole/pseuds/MichaelMellsAsshole
Summary: Michael goes over to Jeremy’s house to play some video games. Jeremy’s dad isn’t home, and Jeremy makes Michael a proposition he can’t refuse.





	Ready Player Two?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so comments and critiques are welcome.

Michael let himself into Jeremy’s house with the spare key under the mat.  
“Jeremy, where are you?” He called.  
“I’m in the basement!” Jeremy replied.  
Michael made his way downstairs to meet his boyfriend. He opened the basement door and walked down the old concrete stairs. Jeremy was setting up the TV for a video game, it looked like Mario Kart. Jeremy stood up, brushing the dust off of his pants and turned to face Michael.  
“I have a proposition for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“If you can beat me at Mario Kart, I will let you fuck me six ways from Sunday with no safe words.”  
Michael raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “And what happens if you beat me?”  
“Well,” Jeremy was silent. “We’ll figure that out when it happens.”  
“When it happens? Don’t you mean if?” Michael replied jokingly.  
“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Jeremy tossed him his controller and he flopped down into a beanbag chair. Jeremy selected Rainbow Road, and the game started. Jeremy fell off almost immediately.  
“C’mon Jer, what was that?!” Michael asked. It wasn’t like Jeremy to be this bad at Rainbow Road.  
“Shut up, Michael, I’m trying to concentrate.”  
“On what, loosing?”  
“Oh, it’s on now!”  
***  
They played the rest of the game in silence, both boys concentrating as hard as they could. They started the final lap, neck and neck. The finish line was in sight. Suddenly, Michael saw his position switch from 2nd to 1st right before he crossed the finish line.  
Michael leaned back in his beanbag, feeling the excitement run through him. He had won, meaning he could do anything he wanted to Jeremy.   
“Well, it looks like you won,” Jeremy said, fidgeting.  
Michael raised an eyebrow. Was Jeremy, excited? He decided to put it in the back of his mind and just enjoy himself.  
“What do you want me to do?” Jeremy asked his boyfriend.  
“Well, I do need to be turned on to enjoy myself, so...” Michael’s sentence trailed off as Jeremy crawled over to him and started to unzip his pants. “Someone’s eager.”  
“Mhm,” Jeremy muttered as he pulled Michael’s slightly erect penis out of his boxers. Jeremy’s lips slowly encased themselves over Michael’s penis as Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hair, holding on for dear life. Fuck, that felt good. Michael felt the pleasure run through him as he bucked his hips. He could hear Jeremy choke on his dick but that didn’t matter to him. It felt good, and a deal is a deal.   
Jeremy gave Michael’s dick one last suck before coming back up for air. Jeremy was really good at giving blowjobs, but not so good at keeping his air circulating. Jeremy moved to keep sucking, but Michael held him back.  
“I think it’s about time we tied you up, don’t you think?” Michael asked, staring directly at Jeremy. Jeremy licked his lips, and Michael lost control. He shucked off his pants and ran to a drawer to pull out all their bondage gear. Michael could feel Jeremy’s stare directly on his ass, which was out in the open. Michael grabbed some toys, and ran back to Jeremy.  
“Hands behind your back,” Michael commanded. He handcuffed Jeremy’s hands together and shoved a ball gag into his mouth.  
“Mhm,” Jeremy was trying to say something, but Michael didn’t care.  
“Bad boys don’t get to talk, you slut,” Michael scolded. He grabbed a bottle of lube and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. He slowly slid his pointer finger in, realizing what Jeremy was trying to tell him earlier.  
“You slut, you prepped yourself, didn’t you?” Michael slid another finger in and wiggled both of them around.  
“Mhm!” Jeremy moaned as loud as possible with a mouth gag, which was still pretty loud.  
“You probably planned to loose from the beginning so you could get fucked, isn’t that right? I guess it’s time to dole out your punishment for being such a bad boy, what do you think?” Before Jeremy could moan a reply, Michael had slid on a condom and thrust himself into Jeremy. He grabbed Jeremy’s hands and started thrusting. It felt so good inside him, he didn’t think he could ever stop.  
“You like that, don’t you, you slut? You’re Daddy’s little slut who just wants to get fucked. Do you want Daddy to pleasure you even more?”  
Jeremy nodded his head so eagerly it almost fell off. Michael grabbed a tiny vibrator for your tip and stuck it on his boyfriend. Jeremy immediately let out a giant moan. It felt so good he could barely contain himself. He wanted Michael to go deeper than he ever had before. Michael decided it would be better to hear more from his boyfriend than muffled moans, so he took off his gag.  
“Oh please Daddy fill me up please make me your little slut,” Jeremy’s words tumbled out in a giant mess.   
Oh fuck that’s really hot. Michael felt more pleasure rush through his body, and thrusted deeper into Jeremy.  
“Fuck, I’m going to come soon,” Michael grunted.  
“Please fill me up, I deserve it,” Jeremy begged.  
Michael could feel his pleasure building up, like water pushing the limits of the old dam containing it. And like any old dam, it has to eventually burst. Michael felt the waves of pleasure course through his body. They were almost too intense for him. He collapsed next to Jeremy, sliding his dick out of his boyfriend’s ass.  
“I haven’t come that hard in a while,” Michael told his boyfriend.  
Jeremy laughed. “You were really into it too.”  
“You’re acting like you weren’t. You even prepped yourself!”  
“Can you blame me? The sex was good.”  
Michael gave his boyfriend a nudge and let out a tiny laugh.  
“That’s true, the sex was pretty damn good. C’mon, I’ll help you clean up.”


End file.
